


One-Night Stand

by shirasade



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting – gay pub style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a newly discovered fandom – always a nervous thing. Hope I didn't mess the canon up too badly! :)

Ray Doyle did not usually frequent this sort of establishment--at least not in his spare time. He had actually discovered "The Dove" in the line of duty, looking for a drug dealer known to cater mostly to the gay scene. So it really was not the place an off-duty copper wanted to be seen. But that was the thing, wasn't it? Ray wasn't a copper anymore. He wasn't anything right now, not until next week, when he was supposed to meet his new boss, Cowley, in order to be introduced to his new job as agent for the super-secret CI5--and to his new partner, a guy named Bodie whose reputation wasn't the best, as far as Ray could tell.

So when he had felt the itch for a nice shag with a bloke--something along the lines of a hobby Ray indulged in only rarely, content with female companionship most of the time--he had decided more or less on a whim to make the most of his momentary freedom from prying eyes and gossiping tongues among colleagues.

Which was why he found himself at "The Dove", decked to the nines in his tightest jeans and most revealing shirt, enjoying the attention of a pub full of horny men. He scanned the room and felt a bit deflated at the meagre prospects--that was, until he felt a burning gaze on him and turned to face a truly handsome man leaning against the wall like the epitome of cool. Tall, dark, with stunning blue eyes and a body that appeared to be well muscled under tailored black slacks and a dark blue rollneck. Ray smiled and moved purposefully toward his chosen prey without a second's hesitation. This was more like it!

"Hi. I'm Ray." He came to a halt only inches away from the stranger, who was watching him calmly, only a twinkle in his eyes betraying any form of emotion. The barest hint of a smile quirked a pair of very kissable lips as he gave Ray the once-over. The intensity of his slow gaze caused Ray to shiver in anticipation. He began to think of ways to make this infuriatingly collected man lose control, although he had the feeling that that might be quite a frightening experience. But Raymond Doyle had never been afraid of danger, so he met the blue eyes with a challenge of his own.

In response, a large hand came to rest on his back, strong fingers caressing him almost casually. "So. Ray, is it?"

Ray could only nod at first, as arousal shot through him. He swallowed hard and decided to substitute words with action, walking invitingly in the direction of the loo--but not before throwing a heated glance over his shoulder and saying: "Yeah. You coming?"

Sometimes words were definitely overrated. After all, he didn't even have to look back to know that the stranger was following him. Reaching his destination, strategically placed next to the backdoor to facilitate quick exits in case of trouble, as he remembered, Ray picked the stall at the very end, wanting at least the illusion of privacy. Five seconds later he was forcefully slammed against the wall and barely heard the lock being turned before the stranger began to plunder his mouth hungrily.

Ray responded in kind, surprised by the instant heat between them. It only took him a moment to fumble both their flies open, and they both broke their kiss to groan as their cocks touched. The wonderful friction lasted only a moment, though. Then, without warning, the stranger flipped him around and Ray gasped again. There were not many people that managed to surprise him.

"That alright?" The stranger's voice was intimate in his ear, his breath ghosting hotly over Ray's neck. Probably to exclude any possibility of misunderstandings, the bloke pressed his cock teasingly against Ray's ass, his fingers reaching around to wrap firmly around Ray's erection.

Hell yes, Ray thought, and pushed back against the hard body, repeating his thought out loud. The hand on his hip disappeared and he dimly heard some rustling. But concentrating was hard when he was being jacked off with a delicious mix of strength and gentleness. Then the hand was back, cool and wet with lube, probing his entrance. It didn't take much and Ray heard himself moan impatiently and demand more. Now. A most undignified display, no doubt, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The stranger chuckled softly into his ear: "Impatient, are we?"

In response, Ray rubbed his ass slowly against the hard cock behind him and heard, with great satisfaction, the laugh turn into a strangled curse. Finally the stranger seemed to snap, and Ray was being fucked thoroughly before he could blink twice, with hard strokes that didn't give him any choice but to grab unto the wall and hold on for dear life. Each stroke hit his sweet spot and the fingers were still wrapped around his cock, even as the thrusts became more erratic and the stranger's breathing harsher. Admirable self-control, really, Ray managed to think. Then sharp teeth suddenly bit down on his neck, and Ray stopped thinking altogether as he felt himself fly apart.

When he had stopped trembling and became aware of his surroundings again, the stranger was obviously getting close as well. Ray craned his neck and caught sight of a look of intense, almost angry concentration on the other man's face. Reaching awkwardly, Ray slid one hand around the guy's back to slip a finger between his cheeks, which were clenching rhythmically with each quick, violent thrust. At the touch the stranger's eyes flew open. They were almost black now, Ray noted, as the stranger leaned over to catch Ray's lips in a fumbling, greedy kiss, even as he convulsed and came with a shout that was muffled by Ray's mouth.

Afterwards they cleaned themselves up, quickly and efficiently and without many words. The stranger exited the stall first, and Ray had to suppress a sudden urge to call after him, ask him for his name, at least. But he knew better than to give in to that kind of foolish, post-coital idea and went home instead, feeling well-fucked and satisfied with how his night had turned out.

* * *

The week after that, Ray Doyle was taken around CI5 by a scowling Cowley. At first he had been worried that he had done something to offend his new boss, but he quickly came to realize that this was the man's usual expression. He did wonder, however, why Cowley made sure that he had met everybody and gotten a positive impression of his future with CI5, before finally taking him to meet the man who was to be his partner.

Maybe the rumours about Agent Bodie hadn't been exaggerated--not that this particularly bothered Ray, who had always found that he could get along with just about anybody. They could work together well, be a first-class team, even if they weren't particularly close, after all. Just then Cowley opened the door to his office, introducing them even before Ray saw more than a dark shadow against the window.

"Raymond Doyle, meet William Andrew Philip Bodie."

It was then that Ray finally got a good look at his new partner--and blanched. This could not be happening! The other man's reaction was pretty similar, although he probably hid it better, which Ray took to be a good sign. At least he hadn't started screaming yet... Swallowing, he decided to try and break the ice--not that it really needed breaking, considered that his new partner had been responsible for one of Ray's best orgasms ever.

"Hi. I'm Ray." Hearing the familiar words and seeing the scowl on the other man's face, he quickly added: "Ray Doyle. Nice to meet you--William?"

The all-too-familiar blue eyes looked at him for what felt like an eternity. Then he finally answered, his voice dangerously calm: "If you want to live, you call me Bodie. Alright?"

Ray wondered whether he'd have to deal with such hostility from now on, until his new partner--Bodie--started to grin suddenly. Instantly, Ray felt himself relax. He wasn't quite sure how, but this might just work after all, despite the rather unfortunate beginning.

During the tense moments they had almost forgotten the presence of their boss, until he coughed loudly: "You're partners now, so you two better get acquainted. I'll talk to you some more later." With that, Cowley disappeared again, suspiciously fast, Ray thought.

"Is Cowley always so strange?" He looked at Bodie inquiringly.

Bodie grinned widely, almost manically: "Stranger. But you'll get used to it. If you live."

There was definitely a dangerous edge to his new partner, Ray realized. But they would probably get along. If he lived, that was. He laughed, ignoring the look Bodie shot him, which clearly stated doubts about his sanity. That was okay, though. Ray Doyle had a new partner. And they would never ever mention that night at "The Dove" again. It had been a one-time thing and they would be good boys from now on. Ray nodded to himself as he accompanied Bodie out of Cowley's office, full of good intentions.

* * *

Their good intentions held true until the first time they got drunk together.

Hunched over in Bodie's car, his lips around Bodie's cock, Bodie's hands in his hair, Ray swore to himself that this would never happen again. Then Bodie pulled him up for a hungry kiss, and Ray decided that 'never' would have to wait.


End file.
